El final del viaje
by stoppcrying
Summary: El secreto no podía ser oculto de todos. Ella, la Trece, la que siempre pudo entrar en su mente, estaba allí. "¿Cómo el gran Gregory House iba a ser vencido por algo tan simple como el fuego?". [1/1]


Y llegó el final del viaje. Los últimos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida, lo cual era bastante irónico considerando que su mejor amigo estaba muriendo de cáncer. Bueno, había que aceptar que la vida del renombrado Dr. House siempre había parecido una gran broma, un feroz sarcasmo. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que la mujer de la que había estado tan enamorado terminara volviéndose la pareja del detective que él mismo había contratado para vigilarla.

House estaba legalmente muerto y a Wilson le faltaba poco para eso, así que dedicaron el resto de sus vidas a pasarla juntos, haciendo quién sabe qué en quién sabe dónde.

El epitafio de Wilson decía lo que siempre dicen todos los epitafios: gran hombre y blah blah blah. Pero House dejó allí, sobre una de las muchas coronas de flores, una fotografía que él mismo había tomado cuando le había hecho un tratamiento fallido a Wilson en su departamento. Y en la parte de atrás llevaba escrito:

"_Se acabó la bencina de la motocicleta._

_No olvides que me debes una apuesta."_

Todos estaban allí en el funeral; excepto él, claro, porque él estaba muerto. Se quedó mirando toda la ceremonia desde lejos y luego fue al entierro, también quedándose bastante alejado. En algún momento en el que él se distrajo, alguien había sacado la foto de encima. De seguro había sido Cuddy, ella era la clase de mujeres que pensaría que es algo sin respeto recordar las cosas graciosas que hizo el muerto cuando aún estaba vivo. ¿A dónde había ido a para la foto?

Cuando todos ya se habían ido del entierro, él se acercó a la tumba y comenzó a pegar bastonazos juguetones. Extrañaría a su único y mejor amigo. A ese que lo había soportado tanto… Extrañaría a su Watson, digo, Wilson. Vaya paciencia que tenía el hombre, y había sido terco como un burro.

Se agachó y, con una rodilla en el suelo, acarició el nombre grabado allí. _Idiota_, pensó, _el único oncólogo al que se le ocurre tener cáncer_. Y, con una sonrisa de burla, le dejó el casco de la motocicleta que había conducido los últimos cinco meses cubriendo el epitafio.

– Yo te veo bastante bien para estar muerto – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Esa voz. Oh, sí, esa voz. Extrañaba esa voz.

– Algunos sabemos cómo llevar eso de la falta de latidos y la descomposición – replicó él, girándose y poniéndose de pie.

Trece lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía esa mirada con al que solía mirar siempre a House, esa mirada de lo-sé-todo-sobre-ti. House siempre sintió que era cierto, que ella lo entendía más de lo que él podría llegar realmente a enterarse.

Trece se veía sana ante sus ojos, a pesar de la enfermedad que él sabía que le aquejaba. Ella estaba allí, frente a él, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Con la manga de su chaleco se limpió la nariz y lanzó una ligera carcajada al viento.

– ¿Cómo el gran Gregory House iba a ser vencido por algo tan simple como el fuego? – dijo ella, rompiendo en suaves risas otra vez. Se veía como una niña pequeña. Por lo general, según lo que recordaba House, ella no era así; la emoción debió de haber sido realmente grande para que actuara de tal forma.

House no sabía que decir. Preguntarle cómo estaba solo la haría entristecer, eso era seguro. Podría haberle preguntado por el resto del equipo, pero sería masoquista de su parte, en cierta parte extrañaba a sus perritos falderos.

– ¿Sabes que irás directamente a la cárcel, no? – preguntó ella, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Eso solo sucedería si supieran de mí.

Trece frunció el ceño, intentando captar lo que había dicho su antiguo jefe. Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando House decía una metáfora que hasta a ella le quedaba grande.

– Espera un momento – exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza –. ¿No planeas salir a la luz del día o qué? La mitad de la ciudad sabe sobre ti, saliste en el periódico.

– Me veía hermoso, ¿no? – rio él, sarcástico.

– Responde – lo regañó ella.

House dio un suspiro dramático y puso los ojos en blanco.

– Planeo seguir todo normal, hasta lo más que pueda, pero fuera de la ciudad – explicó, como si fuera algo que hiciera siete veces cada día justo antes del desayuno.

– ¿Y crees que funcionará?

– Funcionó cuando andaba con mi cuarentón amigo canceroso recorriendo las carreteras en motocicleta. Supongo que funcionará esta vez – respondió House, con un encogimiento de hombros.

– Eres un idiota – susurró Trece.

– No deberías insultar a un difunto eh.

Trece dio un paso adelante, quedando a escasos centímetros de al que vería por siempre como a su jefe. Sus ojos claros, como siempre; su mirada arrogante, como la primera vez que lo vio; su bastón en mano, lleno de historias. Se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando totalmente por sorpresa a House. Dio un paso atrás nuevamente y extendió su mano hacia él.

House se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Casi nunca pasaba eso de que lo pillaran con la guardia baja, pero Trece parecía provocar eso cada vez que abría la boca o hacía ademán de moverse.

Por fin reaccionó y le agarró su mano firmemente.

– Fue un honor trabajar para usted – dijo ella, quebrándosele la voz en la última palabra.

– Y fue un placer para mí tenerte en mi equipo – dijo él.

Ella volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ellos y lo abrazó. Fue algo corto, porque ella sabía su política sobre el exceso de ternura. Le dio una última mirada fija y luego se giró para marcharse. Iba varios pasos más allá cuando él la llamó por su nombre.

– Trece.

No fue un grito, sino que más bien el ronroneo de su nombre. Ella se giró, sin saber qué esperar.

– Mi propuesta sigue en pie. Si quieres que te ayude a terminar con el dolor, siempre estaré dispuesto. Tú sabrás en dónde encontrarme.

Y con eso, ella se marchó, por fin más tranquila. Ella había sentido dentro de sí, por ahí por las tripas, que su jefe era más difícil de matar que eso, y sabía que House tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga. Sacó la foto que había guardado en su bolsillo trasero, la desarrugó y la miró: el canceroso y el inadaptado, hilarante.


End file.
